


Her Silver Frame

by PinkPunk010



Series: When It Rains [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Friendship, New York, Newt's Case, The picture frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010
Summary: Theseus Scamander enters his brother's suitcase to have a word with him about dragons, and ends up teasing him about the pictures Newt carries. From a Tumblr comment about someone finding Tina's picture in Newt's case. Takes place in the Drizzle-verse: before Newt returns to New York the first time, and after he has been there several months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post by oneoftheguys was: I can't wait for the day we see Tina's picture inside Newt's suitcase. This ensued.  
> (It was quickly written when I should have been essay writing)

“I hope you appreciate the number of strings I had to pull to prevent you from getting a very stern talking to, little brother,” Theseus Scamander boomed, walking into Newt’s room at their parents’ house. He glanced around, spotted the suitcase, and descended into Newt’s personal haven. 

Despite not being all that fond of magical creatures, he had found that it was easier to understand Newt in his suitcase, in his natural habitat. Newt belonged in the ballrooms of the magical high society as much as one of his mother’s hippogriffs did.

He found Newt having a conversation with his bowtruckle, while shelling something peculiar smelling in a wooden bowl, steps outside the shed he seemed to live in. 

“You have got to stop this Newt,” Theseus sighed, sitting down on the low wooden bench and stretching his feet forward. “Hippolyta is worried about the ramifications.”

“Hippolyta worries about everything,” Newt muttered, “Especially concerning me.”

“You’re her brother,” Theseus reminded Newt. “Of course she worries.”

“No,” Newt said sternly, “She’s your wife. She wants you to be Minister one day. Or at least head of the MLE.”

“Not too far off, I should imagine,” Theseus puffed his chest out a little. “So, this little… incident in Wales, regarding several common welsh greens being seen by muggles. Nothing to worry about?”

“I will admit, I thought the spells would hold them a little longer so I could finish establishing the reserve,” Newt said quietly to his bowl of pulses. 

“You got them back under control, and into the reserve,” Theseus sighed, “And then managed to successfully obliviate half a village. You are under advisement not to come quite so close to breaching the Statute of Secrecy, again.”

“I know, I know,” Newt huffed. “I know the drill Theseus.”

“Then, please, please, actually stick to it this time!” Theseus ground out. “I am running out of ways to smooth over your little beastly accidents.”

“I got it under control,” Newt argued. “If you only came down her to scold me, I’d like you to leave.”

Theseus simply settled down further. Newt looked over to him in surprise. 

“You have a letter from the publishers,” Theseus said smugly. “It’s quite weighty. I imagine it’s that first copy you asked for.”

Newt held out his hand, raising an eyebrow at his brother to challenge him to say more. 

“Say, Newt,” Theseus teased, handing the brown package to him. Newt paused in the unfolding of the letter to pay attention to his brother. “When will we get to meet this…Miss Goldstein, who you promised to return to New York for?”

“I’m not returning to New York for Miss Goldstein,” he insisted, Theseus taking delight at the tip of his brother’s ears turning pink. “Just, she requested a copy of my book, and I will be taking her one.”

“Of course…” Theseus turned to look at the corner of Newt’s shed which had held a picture of a teenage Leta Lestrange for as long as he could remember. “So, where’d Leta go?”

Newt glanced up quickly. He seemed to fumble with his words a bit. 

“I thought it might be time to put the past behind me,” Newt fashioned, looking incredibly uncomfortable. “To…move on, so to speak. I put her in the drawer.”

“Bet she liked that,” Theseus grinned, standing up to clap his brother on the shoulder. “We’ve been telling you to move on since you were seventeen years old and she let you take the blame. She was never good for you little brother.”

“As you told me many times growing up,” Newt turned away, speaking hotly. He held up the red bound copy of the book, the gold lettering glittering in the artificial light of the case: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. “Now, if you don’t mind, I must owl Mr Worme, and book a passage to New York City to fulfil a promise. Good afternoon Theseus.”

Theseus held his hands up in mock surrender, before turning and walking to leave the case, waving over his shoulder. 

“Have a good time in New York,” he called back with a chuckle, leaving Newt shuffling awkwardly on his veranda. "Say hi to Miss Goldstein for me."

…………………………………………………………..

It was at least eight months before Theseus received a note from his mother, telling him that Newt was back for one evening on his way through to New York again. She was asking that He and Hippolyta attend dinner, so she could have both her boys in one place. For once.

Theseus descended into the case almost as soon as he arrived at their sprawling mansion. He glanced around the shed, instantly noting the silver frame sat on Newt’s desk, a completely different place to where Newt had placed Leta. 

This placing seemed less idolatory, and more… husbandly. Sitting at his desk, Newt would be able to glance at the frame whenever he wanted. 

Theseus leant forward to pick up the frame. It had been taken in New York, the Statue of Liberty in the background. Two people smiled at him, before turning to laugh at each other. Theseus wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his brother quite so happy outside of his suitcase before. 

She, the famed Miss Goldstein he presumes, had a dark bob, and an expressive face, her eyes lighting up as she turned to Newt, and sparkling with delight when she looked forward again. She wasn’t the wild beauty Leta had been, but in her own way, Miss Goldstein was more beautiful than Leta could have ever hoped to achieve. 

The door to te creatures opened, and Newt shuffled in, his shirtsleeves rolled up and whistling absently. The whistling trailed off as he registered his brother in his small space, holding the photo. 

“Hello Theseus,” he said quietly, putting the bucket down. “I’m just coming up for dinner…”

“Of course,” Theseus held the photo up. “Who’s this?”

“That’s … er…. That’s Tina…” Newt averted his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Miss Goldstein?” Theseus asked in amusement, watching his brother’s freckled cheeks blush pink. Newt nodded with sharp, halting movements. 

“And, um, Jacob and Queenie are in the picture over there,” he said quickly, pointing to where Leta had once sat. In this photo, an absolutely stunning blonde woman threw her arms around a more portly, jovial gentleman, planting a kiss on his cheek, before turning back to the camera and linking arms with the taller brunette in Newt’s photo.

The Newt in that photo looked a little more awkward, hovering just behind the brunette’s shoulder, and exchanging a loaded glance with her as her sister kissed her beau.

Theseus looked down at the photo in his hands. 

“You look so happy Newt,” Theseus smiled, looking proudly at his younger brother. He put the frame back carefully, assuming it had been placed back wrong when he saw Newt’s fingers twitch in her direction. “Come on, Hippolyta is waiting to say hello, and we need to celebrate the success of your book! Given how you’ve been gone most of the year.”

“Yes, I’ll be right up,” Newt stammered. Theseus let him be, clapping his brother on the shoulder and climbed out of the case. His mother was sat on the bed waiting. 

“Well?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“He has her picture in his case,” Thesues chuckled. “I’d better go tell Hippolyta to stop thinking of which society girl she can pair him off with.”

“Because that was ever going to work,” Diana Scamander said drily. She clapped her hands in excitement. “Ooh! Do you think Newton will bring her home at any point?”

“Mother,” Theseus held out an arm to escort her out of the room. “We both know Newt will do it all in his own time. We can only tease him.”

“Which you will not do,” His mother said sternly. 

Theseus made no promises. His brother had finally replaced the photo of Leta Lestrange, his brother finally had friends that made him look happy, and not slightly scared. And, by the look of it, his brother had a very serious crush on a dark haired witch living in New York.


End file.
